Living Murdering
by Ash Ashy
Summary: Después de que Issac y Rachel escaparán de manera exitosa, los dos se encontrarían en percusiones intensas contra la policía. A ambos se les haría muy difícil iniciar una vida cotidiana normal, considerando que el trabajo de Issac es ser un mercenario. P.D: El vocabulario de Zack no será vulgar en su mayoría.


Rachel:

Al Zack extenderme la mano, no dudé ni un segundo en aceptarla. Él al recibir mi mano saltó fuera de la ventana y yo seguí sus pasos. Por unos instantes sentía que volaba en el aire. Mi mirada estaba fijada en la de Zack, el cual me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta al verle después de haber estado separados por cinco años completos. En ese momento, la realidad nos atacó con un golpe de gravedad y ambos empezamos a caer al suelo sin ningún aviso. Zack, en un momento rápido, me apegó a su pecho con sus fuertes brazos. Al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo pude notar tres cosas; estaba herido, ensangrentado y su corazón palpitaba en gran manera. En poco tiempo fuimos impactados por el suelo.

La espalda de Zack resivió el impacto y este dejo salir un quejido de dolor. Preocupada por Zack, me levanté de enzima de él y me arrodillé a su lado para ver su estado. Sus vendas estaban comenzando a ensuciarse más de sangre. Más preocupada le grité:

– ¡¿Zack, estás...?! – fuí interrumpida al verle levantarse del suelo rápidamente y recoger su guadaña.

– No tenemos tiempo... – respondió al escuchar las sirenas de los autos de policía – ¡Vamos Ray!

De manera rápida agarró mi mano, obligándomé a ponerme de pie y correr detrás de él. Corrímos en dirección al jardín del manicomio. Mientras corríamos el sonido de las sirenas se alejaban de nuestro campo de audición, esperaba que pudieramos abandonar este lugar desapercibidos. Después de correr por un buen tiempo por los árboles del manicomio, encontramos una cerca muy alta en nuestro camino. No pude no empezar a formar un plan antes de que Zack me cargará por la cintura y escalará la cerca en un corto instante hasta llegar al otro lado. Ya estando fuera de aquél manicomio era un gran éxito, ahora solo tendríamos que seguir escapando para encontrar un lugar seguro.

Zack siguió corriendo por las calles sin mirar atrás y ya era bastante obvio que estábamos lejos de aquél manicomio. Supuse que por la comoción del momento Zack no lo había notado aún. Mientras me cargaba, pude ver que nos acercabamos a un callejón, un perfecto lugar para descansar un momento. Para llamar su atención le dije:

– ¡Zack, gira a la derecha, hacía el siguiente callejón!

En poco tiempo llegamos a aquél callejón, el cual estaba vacío, por suerte. Zack pudo detenerse a coger aire y su fuerte agarré se debilitó. Así pude caer sobre mis pies descalzos en aquél callejón. Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que habíamos escapado de allí tan fácilmente. Pude escuchar la risa de Zack al haber recuperado su aliento. Lo miré y no evité reír levemente. Me dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa, en ese momento me dijo:

– Pensaste que no iba a poder trepar esa verja, ¿verdad? Pensaste que no íbamos a poder salir a tiempo – ríe de nuevo, pero esta vez comienza a toser, y al cubrirse la boca con su mano, pude ver como la sangre se posaba en las vendas de la misma.

– ¡Zack, estás herido! – dije en un tono más alarmado, mientras trataba de acercarme para ver su estado.

– No sabes más que decir cosas obvias – dijo algo irritado, alejándome de él con su brazo.

– Debemos ir a un lugar más discreto, seguro, o nos van a encontrar. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Zack?

– ¡Y por qué me preguntas a mi como si yo tuviera la respuesta! – se recuesta de la pared del callejón, al parecer la adrenalina del momento se marchaba de su cuerpo dejándole saber cuan mal estaba.

– ¿No planeaste dónde terminaríamos escondiendonos?

– ¡Hey, estaba muy ocupado atrapado en una miserable celda, mis únicos planes eran salir de ese lugar e ir por ti de inmediato! – se acercó a mi de un modo un poco agresivo, pero sus heridas no le dejaron continuar, optó por recostarse de aquella pared de nuevo – No seas tan malagradecida... – pronució con algo de dolor.

– Perdóname, Zack. Buscaré una solución, lo prometo – le dije determinada.

– No te atrevas a irte lejos, Ray...

Asentí a sus palabras y caminé a la entrada del callejón para tener una mejor vista del área. Las calles estaba extrañamente vacías en esta área, seguramente a estas horas la gente de por aquí se encuentran durmiendo, pues el cielo está completamente oscuro. Por la continuación de ventanas en el los edificios que conformaban el callejón, supuse que se trataban de apartamentos. Sería muy riesgoso tratar de tomar posesión de alguno de esos apartamentos, así que descarté esa idea de mi cabeza. Miré más allá de mis alcances y pude ver a lo lejos un establecimiento con una gran señal de neon que decía: "Motel, Vacantes."

– No suena a una mala idea... – entré de nuevo en el callejón y me reuní con Zack – Zack, creo que conseguí una solución – extendí mi mano hacia él, pero él solo ignoró mi gesto, me pasó por el lado.

– ¿Dónde? – comentó acercándose a la entrada del callejón lentamente.

– Allá... – alcancé su paso y señalé el gran letrero luminoso del motel – Es un motel, podemos conseguir a alguien que haya pagado por la estadia y usar la habitación en su lugar.

– Vamos allá entonces – le noté sonriendo al hecho de matar a alguien por nuestro beneficio y caminó hacia aquel establecimiento.

Me mantuve a su lado, en caso que perdiera las fuerzas de manera repentina. Ambos vigilando nuestro camino, en caso de que tuviéramos que entrar en persecución de nuevo. Aquí, en Londres, todos sabían de los crímenes de Zack y su aspecto, también sabían de que me habían internado en hospital psiquiátrico y todo gracias a la televisión. Nuestros rostros en las plenas calles era muy riesgoso.

Una vez más cerca del motel, pude notar y distinguir cual era el edificio de registro, los edificios de habitaciones y el estacionamiento. Le hice una seña a Zack con mi cabeza para dirigirnos hacías los edificios de habitaciones. En los alrededores de estos edificios plantaron arbustos y árboles, para que el lugar se viera más apacible. Zack y yo tomamos ventaja de esto, nos escondimos entre los arbustos hasta que decidieramos nuestra habitación. Mientras yo analizaba nuestra situación, Zack decidió sentarse en el suelo, para descansar un poco su herida, sus quejidos me avisaban que estaba grave. Yo quería preguntarle sobre su herida y como la obtuvo, pero mi prioridad era buscar un lugar seguro para poder atenderle.

Estos edificios tenían varios pisos, debíamos ser analíticos con nuestra decisión. Zack notó que me distraje buscando una solución y me pregunto:

– ¿Hey, que piensas?

– Creo que nos conviene obtener una de las habitaciones de la planta más baja.

– ¿Y eso por qué? Todas son habitaciones, Ray. No deberías ser tan caprichosa.

– No es capricho – respondí negando con mi cabeza – En caso de que necesitemos una salida rápida, estar en la planta más baja nos beneficiaría más que tener que saltar de una ventana de nuevo o bajar docenas de escaleras.

– Creo que veo tu punto... ¿Cómo conseguimos a alguien con una habitación en la planta baja?

– Desde aquí se pueden ver todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, cuándo vea a alguien salir de una de estas te avisaré. Así podrás encárgate de la víctima... Ahí está, se está dirigiendo al estacionamiento.

– ¿Tan rápido? – se levantó de manera lenta.

– Sí, la habitación es perfecta. Está en una esquina en la que podríamos escaparnos de este lugar fácilmente, si fuera necesario. Y supongo que si se dirige al estacionamiento tendrá un auto, el cuál podríamos tomar posesión de el mismo. Vamos – dije, dirigiéndo el camino de manera sigilosa de que aquél hombre no notara nuestra presencia.

En el estacionamiento se podía ocasionar el crimen perfecto. Con la ayuda de la multitud de coches podíamos camuflajarnos con el ambiente de la noche. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, nadie sería testigo de su desaparición. Caminábamos detrás del hombre, a un carro de distancia cada vez, hasta que el hombre llegó a su carro, mantuvimos la misma distancia, observándolo. Zack esperaba a mi señal, yo esperaba la oportunidad correcta.

El hombre se veía decaído, triste, y mientras más nos acercabamos a él, los sollozos de su llanto eran más audibles. Este hombre se veía bastante mayor, entre los 50 parecía estar. El hombre sabía hacia donde se dirigía, dentro de su auto. Al llegar al mismo su llanto aumentó, comenzó a buscar dentro de este hasta encontrar algo. Una foto, en ella se encontraba la imágen de una familia, su familia, se veían muy felices, en contraste del estado del anciano ahora. En la foto se veía más jóven. Su llanto no paraba, mientras repetía: "Robin, por qué tuviste que marcharte antes que yo". En ese estado de vulnerabilidad era la mejor oportunidad de arrebatarle su existencia, no pelearía en contra del destino que le tenemos marcado.

Le dí la señal a Zack para que entrara en acción e hiciera lo que debía hacer. De manera instantánea corrió al auto, con velocidad sobrehumana. Con un azote de su guadaña, logró hacer una apertura en el carro, casi destrozando la puerta del conductor por completo. Los vidrios de la ventana se esparcieron por el suelo, mientras la alarma del auto se había activado y el hombre mayor gritaba en terror. Zack agarró al hombre de sus ropas y lo lanzó sobre los vidrios en el suelo. Con miedo en su rostro expresó:

– T- Tú eres el asesino. E- El que escapó de prisión y anunciaron en las noticias... – con cada palabra los labios de aquel hombre titubean.

Zack lo observó por unos segundos y simplemente sonrió de manera amplía. Levantó su guadaña al aire, lo más alto que su herida le dejaba, y rió de manera psicópata, antes de enterrar la cuchilla de la guadaña directamente en el pecho del hombre. Dió un agonizante grito, antes de desmayarse por el dolor, dentro de muy poco la sangre dejaría su cuerpo dejándole reunirse con su esposa. Mientras se desangraba aquel hombre, Zack se reía, le ví con la intención de volver a atacar al hombre en el suelo y decidí acercarme antes de que continuara, pero su herida detuvo su acción. Se había encorvado por el dolor que sintió de manera repentina.

– Maldición... – se quejó Zack por el dolor.

– Ya no hay necesidad de eso, Zack. El hombre morirá pronto por la pérdida de sangre. Eso sin mencionar que lo más seguro perforasté uno de sus pulmones – expliqué mientras me acercaba al cadáver para buscar la tarjeta que abriría la puerta de la habitación.

– De verdad necesitaba eso – apretó el mango de su guadaña con fuerza – Todos esos años encerrado, sin ningún modo de desahogarme. Ese segundo azote era necesario...

– No te preocupes, no será la última vez en la que te desahogarás con algún ciudadano – lo calmé, mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias, encontrandomé con su billetera y la tarjeta de la puerta de la habitación – Ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar, vámonos.

Ví sobre mi hombro a Zack asentir y me levanté del cuerpo del hombre. El sonido de la alarma del auto seguía sin cesar, salimos del estacionamiento, antes de que alguien fuera a investigar el ruidoso auto y nos descubrieran.

Una vez en la habitación, fuera de los ojos del mundo, podíamos sentirnos a salvo. Me recosté de la puerta de la habitación y suspiré con alivio. Observé nuestro refugio temporero y en realidad era una habitación muy pequeña. Solo se componía de una cama, un armario pequeño, un gabinete, con un televisor sobre el mismo, y una sola puerta, que por lo que podía, dirigía al baño. Al ver la oportunidad, Zack se acostó en la única cama del lugar, mirando al techo de la habitación, pude verle suspirar igualmente. Me acerqué a él, para por fin ser capaz fe ver sus heridas. Me arrodillé a un lado de la cama, observandolé con respeto y le pregunté:

– ¿Ahora que estamos a salvo, me dejarías preocuparme por ti y atender tu herida?

– Tssk, haz lo que quieras... – desvío su mirada y lo tomé como una invitación discreta de su parte.

– Voy a necesitar que te quites tu abrigo, para poder ver tus heridas.

Zack dió un leve suspiro y se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver su torso cubierto de vendas. Por su estómago, una gran mancha de sangre parecía esparcirse por el resto del vendaje. Con mi mano, comencé a resbuscar la causa del sagrado y encontré pequeñas perforaciones sobre su piel. Pude palpar tres de estas, introduje uno de mis dedos en la perforación y esto pareció molestar a Zack, ya que se quejó de dolor, gritándome:

– ¡Pero qué demonios, Ray! ¡Me estás curando o me quieres terminar de matar!

– Estoy inspeccionando la herida. ¿Qué te pasó?

– Mientras escapaba de prisión algunas de las balas de los guardias me alcanzaron, pero no me detuvieron – noté seriedad en su tono.

– Sí, pude sentir los indicios

de lo que parecía ser una bala – retracté mi dedo del agujero que la bala había dejado atrás – Podría fácilmente sacarla con...

Me alarmé levemente al recordar lo que había olvidado. Mi cuchillo, el que Zack me había dado para defenderme, lo había cuidado tan bien, escondiendoló de los trabajadores del hospital psiquiátrico. Por todos esos años había sido un recuerdo constante de Zack, ahora volvía a ser el símbolo de cuan importante era para Zack, ya que nunca le había entregado algo que le importara tanto a nadie antes.

Y ahora lo había olvidado en aquél asilo. Como mi rostro mostraba preocupaciones, Zack se quejó, diciendo:

– ¿Ahora qué?

– Tú cuchillo, lo dejé en el hospital psiquiátrico. Debo volver allá por el – me puse sobre mis pies y decidí dirigirme en cuanto antes a la puerta para buscar aquel cuchillo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme a la puerta, sentí un fuerte agarre en mi brazo. Me giré y ví a Zack, sentado en la cama, para poder alcanzarme antes de que me marchara. Su agarre era tan fuerte que no podía moverme ni un poco más hacía la puerta.

– Zack...

– Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta, Ray... – sentí la seriedad en su voz.

– Zack, pero el cuchillo...

– ¡Olvídate de ese estúpido cuchillo! ¡No voy a tomar el riesgo de perderte otra vez! – gritó con furia y su agarre se fortaleció, provocándome un poco de dolor en el brazo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, detuve mis acciones por un momento y me puse a pensar de manera crítica. Si salía ahora de aquí sería muy peligrosos, los policías deben de seguir rondando por nosotros. Podrían capturarmé y no podría volver con Zack, no puedo hacerle eso a Zack. También, no estoy segura de donde se encuentra el cuchillo, tal vez los policías lo confiscaron o sigue en el hospital psiquiátrico. Zack tenía razón, era demasiado riesgoso, pero debía encontrarlo algún día.

Retrocedía mis pasos hasta llegar a sentarme en la cama, junto a Zack. Suspiré algo decepcionada. El agarre de Zack seguía en pie, aún preocupado por mis acciones. Después de un corto momento de silencio me pregunta:

– ¿Y bien?

– No iré a ningún lado hoy, pero no voy a abandonar ese cuchillo – al escuchar mi oración dejó de aguantarme del brazo con tranquilidad.

– Deberías olvidarlo, Ray. Es un simple cuchillo después de todo.

– Para mi es mucho más que eso... En fin, sobre tu herida, no puedo sacarte las balas con mis propias manos y no tengo ningún otro utensilio que me sirva para quitarlas. Lo menos que podría hacer es evitar el sangrado, pero tampoco tenemos vendas...

Al escucharme decir vendas, Zack comenzó a deshacerse las vendas de su brazo izquierdo. Desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su hombro, su brazo estaba descubierto, y por primera vez ví la piel de Zack. Se le podían ver las cicatrices de las quemaduras de su niñez, algunas áreas de la piel tenían un leve color rojizo y un poco de relieves por igual. Me imaginaba cuánto tuvo Zack que sufrir el día en que le ocurrió.

– Podrías dejar de mirarlas... – escuché a Zack decir en un tono un poco irritado, mientas me extendía las vendas que se quitó, con su mano derecha.

Sin decir nada, acepté las vendas y comencé a apretar el vendaje en sus heridas, para evitar el sangrado. Una vez había terminado, Zack rápidamente cogió su abrigo y se lo puso. Parecía de verdad quería ocultar sus quemaduras, para que nadie las viera, nisiquiera él mismo.

Arrodillada al pie de la cama, reposando mi cabeza en la misma, me había quedado despistada pensando en cosas inrelevantés. Escuché que Zack me llamaba para que me acostara a su lado, así que me levanté y así lo hice. Nos acostamos mirándonos mutuamente en silencio. Pude notar que me observaba con detalle, a lo cuál comentó:

– Te vez igual, pero diferente...

– Crecí durante todos esos cinco años que estuvimos lejos. Pero tu no pareces haber cambiado, supongo que los vendajes no me permiten ver el cambio que haz tenido.

– Tal vez mi cambio no fue físico... – comentó Zack, algo cabizbajo y serio.

– Tal vez... ¿Y sobre mi cambio, verdad solo lo notaste ahora?

– Nah, lo noté desde que te cargue de la cintura en el manicomio ese. Ahora pesas mucho, Ray – no evité reír leve a su comentario – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– No, nada, solo que siempre haz sido tan honesto con lo que dices, es bueno escucharte otra vez...

– Ray... Yo te extrañé... mucho durante todos estos años... – me miró con tranquilidad en su mirada.

– ... Yo también, Zack...


End file.
